X-Men: Days of Future Past
by Hermione Sparkle
Summary: X-Men: Days of Future Past with some backstory, some thoughts of the characters, and a few small changes. I don't own anything that is directly from the movie, however, any backstories, thoughts, and changes are mine. Genre is tragedy because of all the sad things that happen (mostly deaths). Major spoilers for all the movies. Please read and review!
1. Everything That Has Happened

**AN: So I watched X-Men: DoFP recently and I couldn't resist writing a fanfic about it. I loved the movie so much! But this will incorporate all of the movies, so if you haven't watched all of them, spoilers ahead! Also, disclaimer! I own nothing. Except some little changes I made. Enjoy!**

**This chapter: Professor X reflects on all that has happened.**

* * *

The future: a dark, desolate world. _Oh, how things have changed. When I first transferred my consciousness into this body, I thought that things would end up alright. But soon enough, advertisements for Trask Industries kept appearing, and I remembered what a danger they posed. Magneto and I found each other, agreed that the mistakes we made when we were young might now end up causing the destruction of two species. Homo sapiens and homo sapien superior. We found Wolverine, recruited some of the old X-Men, and found new mutants who were willing to help us._

A world of war, suffering, loss, on both sides. _This has been a nonstop war ever since, as we fought for our lives. We lost so many. Rogue, Beast, Angel, Leech, Siryn, and Jubilee are just a few we have lost. Rogue is being held at the X-mansion, my former house, which is now a stronghold for the Sentinels. Beast was killed in 2015 and Angel in 2011. He was killed in a rally, which was supposed to be a peaceful mutant demonstration, but ended with Sentinels attacking. Human Majority protesters dragged Hank out of his home and killed him. Leech, Siryn, and Jubilee were all put in mutant concentration camps. The cure from 2006 had been destroyed, but Leech's DNA was used to create the inhibitor collars, and he had been killed in the process. It seems that my mansion wasn't such a safe place for mutants after all._

Mutants and the humans who dared to help them. _After realizing that mutants were only dangerous because of all of the hate and violence against them, and realizing that the Sentinels were going to far, the humans tried to help us._

Fighting an enemy we cannot defeat. _But Raven's DNA has enabled them to shapeshift, and after Rogue was captured we noticed that some of the Sentinels started to take in our powers, and use them against us. I suspect that her DNA has also been taken. But what bothers me more is that there are no more humans controlling the Sentinels, which means that they are clever enough to take a mutant's DNA, program it into themselves, and continue to come after mutants, the humans who are helping us, and still keep the concentration camps running. They have become way too powerful._

Are we destined down this path? _Are we really all going to die? Will everything I fought for, human and mutant peace, be burnt to ashes?_

Destined to destroy ourselves like so many species before us? _It's our mistakes that led to the Sentinels and our destruction. It is the fault of Erik and I. _

Or can we evolve fast enough to change ourselves? _Can we evolve as fast as the Sentinels have? Become smarter, faster, better at fighting them?_

Change our fate? _Can we change all that has happened? Is it even possible?_

Is the future truly set? _Or can we save our future by changing our past?_

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Also, the next chapter is the opening battle, whose point of view do you want it from?**


	2. One Battle of Many

**Author's Note: In the past few days I have been going through every chapter of all my stories, fixing everything, changing some things, and planning how the next chapter of all three of my stories would play out. I've had incredible reviewers that have motivated me, and to all of you I am truly grateful.**

**So basically, this is what you need to do right now. Whether you only read this story or you read all of the ones I write, I need you to go back and reread them. Not only has it been a while since you've seen them, but I have changed things. I'm planning on replacing my chapters with the edited ones and posting a chapter for each of my stories at basically the same time. So by the time you are reading this, you can already go back and reread the new, better versions.**

**I'm not committing to any kind of schedule for this story yet. But I have realized there are some things about myself that I really do need to change. So I will be trying my best to start managing my time better and stop being lazy. And hopefully from now on I will be able to update quicker.**

**Last chapter, I forgot to mention that the italics are the professor's thoughts. Should be pretty obvious, but I just wanted to clear that up. I felt, during the intro, that he must have been thinking a lot more than he was saying, because there are long pauses between each sentence.**

**Last chapter, I asked whose POV you wanted for this chapter. These are the requests I got:**

**Omniscient**

**Bobby**

**Everyone's death in their POV**

**Colossus**

**And so I had to decide. It took a while, but I decided that I should just do everyone's POV, no just of his or her death, but the beginning of the attack, too. So basically, I'm going to have the POV of each of the mutants here, and then when they're all dead, well…you'll see…**

* * *

I have no idea how long it's been since we've been on the run from the Sentinels. With all of the time travel, all the time I spent with this group before that, and all the time I spent on my own before _that_, well, I had completely lost track of time. I know the plan, though. I'm always as alert as possible, because with my heightened sense, I will be the first to know if a Sentinel is coming. Then I hear something. I listen closer. _Shit_. They came in hovercraft this time, and there's way too many.

* * *

Warpath and I are carrying some supplies when I see him tense up, and after about half a second, the words I'd been dreading, "They're here." We quickly drop what we carry. It doesn't matter, when Shadowcat sends someone back in time, we will pack all of our stuff anyways. I make a portal and we both jump through it to go down to where the others are.

* * *

I'm just sitting, thinking about everything that has happened, when Blink and Warpath suddenly appear through one of her portals.

"Time's up!" she shouts, and everyone quickly jumps up. Even though we knew it was going to happen, it's still terrifying.

"Sentinels!" Warpath shouts. As if we need the confirmation it's what we are afraid of. I quickly say "Sunspot" and hold out my hand. He sends his power through me, which I use to power my gun.

* * *

I've just finished grabbing a light. Sunspot is powering Bishop up, and I know that it's time. "Let's go!" We start running, and I hold on to him as tight as I can, so that we can both phase through the wall.

* * *

I hear a drilling noise and look up. One of the Sentinels had transformed its head into a drill and was drilling through the ceiling. I knew more were on its way. I hear Colossus change his skin into its metal form, and take that as my cue to burst into flames. I can see Warpath take out his knives, and Blink is standing next to me, ready to send out a portal wherever it's needed. The Sentinel falls, and as soon as it gets up I blast it with fire. I'm not sure if these things can melt, but that's all I can try to do.

* * *

I can see Sunspot can handle this one. Meanwhile, there's another Sentinel that has fallen into our hideout, and I run to it, but it gets up and punches me right in the face, and combined with how strong it is, the hit causes me to fall. I can hear Warpath let out a shout, and as the Sentinel starts to pick me up, he jumps on its back. The Sentinel throws him off, but now it's distracted, and I use this to punch it to the ground.

* * *

I run over to Warpath, worried about him as the Sentinel throws him off, but he just waves it off and says, "Bishop and Shadowcat." I understand, they're in trouble, she's the only one who can save us all, and we need to move. I quickly make a portal, and through it I can see Bishop firing with his gun but the Sentinel just turns its head back at them. Just then Warpath jumps through, right at it, and the Sentinel flips to get him off, and he runs back through the portal. This time I go through and make a portal for Shadowcat and Bishop. They go through, the Sentinel lunges, and I make it close. The Sentinel turns on me now, and I quickly make a portal for me to go through.

* * *

I'm walking around our hideout. I was supposed to check up on the defenses, but I can hear yelling and I think I'm too late. I go back as fast as I can, and suddenly I see a portal. Blink walks through it and closes it, and I can't help but think that if she had left it open for one more second, the Sentinel behind her would have killed her. I give her a questioning look, and all she does is open up another portal. I see Bishop and Shadowcat, him with the gun and her with a light, and a Sentinel following them.

I quickly jump through the portal, making an ice slide, and speed straight towards the Sentinel. I look at Kitty, worried, but she looks okay, so I focus on the Sentinel. Changing my body into pure ice, I freeze the Sentinel.

* * *

I've just punched another Sentinel, and I see another one run towards me. I run straight to it, and as it punches me I have about half a second to block it. Bad mistake. It twists my arm, and I give out a shout, and then it changes, metal covering it just like the metal I turn into, and I realize I have no chance.

* * *

I'm still throwing fire at the Sentinel, and I'm getting worried. Is my fire enough to stop this thing? I increase my fire, but the Sentinel's body is suddenly made of ice, and it comes toward me, lunging at my throat, as the flames on my body begin to die out.

* * *

I've gone around the entire Sentinel, covering it with ice, when I can suddenly see it turn red-hot. It's fire, I realize. It's taking Sunspot's power and using it against me. My ice melts and it reaches towards my throat.

* * *

I phase Bishop and I through a thick, metal door. There's a slab of rock that he lies down on, and I put the light away. Quickly putting my hand around his head, I use all of my power to send him back in time. He gives a little shout and I know that it's worked.

* * *

I feel a punch hit my arm and I fall down, pain going through me, and then I feel a sharp pain in my head and everything goes black.

* * *

Can't breathe, I can't breathe, I think as I try to pry the Sentinel's hands off my throat. I feel dizzy and I know I'm going to black out soon, and I can think is that I hope that Shadowcat and Bishop succeed, as they have done before. Even if I can't remember it, Bishop does, and I know that it's many times all of us have died and they saved us that way. Then I just black out. **(This could be interpreted as Sunspot or Iceman, since they both die that way.)**

* * *

I jump through a portal, landing on the shoulders of a Sentinel, and I take out my knife. But its hand reaches up to pick me up and throws me off. I can see spots and stars at the edge of my vision and try to blink them away.

* * *

I see what happens to Warpath through the portal, and I'm so scared that he will die. I quickly make another portal, jump through it, and make a portal for the Sentinel to go through so that it can't stab Warpath. I try to pick him up, but he's too heavy, and I suddenly feel a horrible pain in my back and I fall with a gasp as I feel myself lose consciousness.

* * *

I can feel Blink trying to pick me up, and I want to tell her to stop, to save herself, but I know she won't listen. And then she falls with a gasp. "Blink! No!" I shout, and then I whisper "Blink." She and I are a great team, we're all we have here in this horrible place, and I think I like her. I can't stand her dying. I need revenge. I look up.

I see three Sentinels coming towards me. I don't have a chance, I know. But I take out my knife and jump at the one in the middle. I see the energy blast before it hits, know I don't have time to get out of its path. Pain. And then, nothing.

* * *

We were created to destroy the mutants. They have put up good fights. But, through our communication with each other, we know that the ones that call themselves Colossus, Sunspot, Iceman, Blink and Warpath are now dead. We can feel the mutants in the room with a thick metal door. Bending down, fists at the door, I let myself use Sunspot's power. The metal starts to melt, and I continue to push at the door.

* * *

Bishop is still in the past, and I know I need to give him enough time to warn our past selves. But I can see the door is melting, there's smoke coming off of it, and now I can see the face of a Sentinel, and then an energy beam comes out, it's coming towards me and Bishop, and I say, "Too late, assholes," quickly bringing him back to this time, hoping that he's had enough time in the past, and that we appear somewhere far away from here.

* * *

The Sentinels are defeating this group of mutants, there's no doubt about it. Five are already dead, and an energy beam that should wipe out the other two is on a direct course to hit them. But suddenly, everything disappears. The stone slab, the two mutants, all their supplies, and the Sentinels, gone as if they had never been there.


End file.
